A Totally Different Story
by EvaAuthor
Summary: Rose, a young woman, somehow traveled to a cave house that was occupied by a masked man, Erik. She knows he is the Phantom of The Opera and she tries to figure out how he got in her life. The story goes on as usual but then there is a big twist. Nothing is happening as it should and Rose has to make things right, but she is afraid she might make the wrong decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my second shot at this story because the first try wasn't very successful. So I'm trying again and please correct my mistakes because English isn't my first language and i don't know how to spell all the words. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You are so stupid Christine!" I yelled at the TV screen like its going to yell something back. I looked at my watch. It was about 10 am and I was really tired. I stood up and walked over to the TV.I switched off the TV and sighed."I would love you Erik. I would love you if I could."Oh great I was in love with a _**fictional character.**_

Besides I already have a boyfriend Scott. Ok well not everything is going so well with us. I don't know why but he says its like I'm holding something back. I don't know whats with me but he doesn't really fit with me well but I really love him although were not doing well lately. I think I'm just too caught up with the image of the great Phantom of The Opera to have a smooth relationship.

I've always been a fan of Erik and love the 2004 movie which I I just watched for about the thousandths time. "How could Christine leave Erik?" I said to myself.

Feeling sad after every time I watch the movie I dragged myself up to my bedroom. I came into my dark room and by dark I mean black, I love the color black and nearly everything in my room is black. Just to be clear I am not goth, I just like it.

I quickly changed into a T-shirt and some sweats before I sat on my, black, bed. my phone made I beep from beside my bed and I picked it up and smiled when Scott's name appeared on my screen. But my smile slowly faded as I read the text .

"Hey Rose. I'm sorry to tell you this way but things haven't been working out with us for a long time now and I have been seeing someone else. She knows about us and I told her that I would end things between us so I guess that's what I want to say. So please don't try to contact me because I'm in Italy with my new girlfriend."

I dropped the phone like it just bit me. How? Ok Ok. I know things aren't great with "us" but still it broke my heart. He told me he was away on business but no he was with_** her**_ and I didn't even know who she was but I didn't really care right now. I think things were going to end but I wasn't ready for this yet. YET.

I was so angry! I didn't even know why! Without thinking of taking a sweater or anything warm I stormed out of my room and down the stairs. When I was outside I realized it was raining. Raining during the winter was supposed to be cold but I didn't feel anything.

I walked down the road I walk every day with my horse Leroy, to my best friend Angelique's farm. It wasn't very far from my house. I just have to cross a bridge, walk trough the forest and then I'm on her farm.

I walked down the road, not really thinking of anything yet. First I just had to get to Angelique because she could always calm me down when I'm angry.

When I reached the river I saw that the rain made the water rise quite a bit and the old bridge was damaged and wobbled."Rose Black, you cross this damn bridge every day _**with**_ a horse so just calm the hell down!" I practically yelled at myself but not really trusting my words.

I stepped on the bridge and with more confidence I slowly crossed the it. When I was almost on the other side I took another step and one of the planks gave way. I jumped back with a scream and put my hand over my racing heart. When I was breathing normally again I continued across the bridge without any further complications.

I then crossed through the forest but I was in here enough times to call it home so I found my way easily to the farm. I then walked through the pastures where the horses are turned out during the day until I reached Angelique's farm house

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before knocking again. That's weird. She usually reacts like a ninja to a knock on the door. Oh wait, she was probably out with _**her**_ boyfriend. Now I was even more angry than before. Great, I was angry at my best friend because she was in a good relationship with another human being.

I stormed off in the direction I came. I walked and walked, taking time to think about things. About Scott, Angelique and…..Erik? Wait¸ what? Why was I thinking about Erik? Well….probably because he is EVERYTHING I want in a boyfriend. He could sing to me at night and in the morning, he would give me beautiful gifts, he would care and protect m even if it meant his own life and most importantly he would NEVER leave me for another woman.

The sound of the river brought me back to reality and I found myself near the bridge. Just as I wanted to cross I heard…..music? It sounded AMAZING. It sounded…familiar. Deciding my anger and the cold was making me crazy I ran across the bridge. VERY VERY bad idea.

I closed my eyes as I felt my body flying in the air. Suddenly I felt something cold and wet but I was too afraid of opening my eyes because I was afraid of what I would see.

After I few seconds I began to panic."Oh no," I thought to myself, "I'm going to die after being dumped by my boyfriend and no one is even going to notice I am missing".

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something around my leg. I couldn't see anything because the water was pitch black. The…thing… around my leg was pulling me down but for a moment I stopped struggling against the thing.

I heard a piano playing, no no it wasn't a piano, it was an organ. It played the most beautiful but sad tune I have ever heard. It could be my imagination but I swear I heard a soft sob. The tune suddenly stopped and just before I was unconscious I heard a big splash and something wrapped around my arms. Then it all went black.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

**I hope you liked the first chapter and I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes and if this chapter failed I'm just going to stick to reading and not writing. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who?

**Thank you very much for favouriting,following and reviewing!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes for the first time in what feels like years. Something was on my head but it disappeared instantly.

I closed my eyes when I thought back on what happened. I began to panic as I remembered the thing around my leg and…the music.

My eyes shot open again as I heard a door close. A door? But. I now saw that I was in a room.

It had dark stone walls and a dark ceiling. I noticed there were no windows. There was a dresser type of thing made of dark wood with a small mirror. I saw a door made of the same dark wood as the dresser with a gold knob. Next to my bed I saw a bedside table, also of the same dark wood, with a lit candle on top and a bowl of water next to the candle.

Everything was beautiful in the room. I spotted a rose bouquet near the dresser which was probably the scent I have been smelling the whole time.

As I said, the room was beautiful but the bed however, was amazing. It had black sheets, big black pillows and the headboard was breathtaking. It was the head of a swan. It was made of a rich dark wood and it was so smooth. The swan had sapphire eyes and I wondered if they were real. I looked at the sides of the bed and I saw that it was the wings of the swan and at the end of the bed the two wings came together, making the bed a round shape.

Now that I was fully awake and mesmerized by the room I tried to sit up but I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. I gave I small cry, but the owner of the room must have heard.

I heard a knock on the door followed by a "mademoiselle" I frowned. So the owner was French?

I began to panic. Ok so I have been kidnapped by a French murderer, great.

Since I haven't answered, the person came into the room and I froze. The room was dark and I couldn't see who it was but I could see that this person was VERY tall.

"I am sorry if I woke you mademoiselle." The person said. HE, had a very beautiful, masculine voice and I wished I could hear it all the time. I just shook my head. It seemed he understood and he walked towards me. I tried to move back in the bed but I only got another sharp pain in my leg.

"Mademoiselle, it would help us both if you would not move. You have a broken leg." He said. He said it on a cold way and I wondered who the hell this guy was.

He lit another candle close to him in the room but I still couldn't see his face. I could see he was wearing something close to a tuxedo but it was more old fashioned. He wore black trousers with shoes that looked like boots. He had a black shirt and something that looked like a jacket. At least we would get along with black clothes.

When he came to stand next to my bed I could finally see his face. He had a VERY handsome face on the side that was visible to me, which was the right side, and he had ink black hair which was combed back. He had green-blueish eyes but it looked cold and sad.

"Done staring mademoiselle?" he asked in a cold but still beautiful voice.

I looked away blushing. "Sorry." Was the only thing I said to him.

Something flashed in his eyes when I spoke but I didn't know what it was.

"I was in the room earlier this morning when your fever finally broke. You were unconscious for two weeks." He said but there was no emotion on his face.

I stared at him in shock. Two weeks? That can't be.

"You also broke your leg as I have mentioned but I suggest you eat as soon as possible. You have gotten very thin." He looked away as he said this.

What? I looked under the huge blanket that covered me and gasped. He was right I was getting thin but that was not the problem. I didn't have my clothes on!

The stranger seemed uncomfortable and I swear his face was red.

"I apologize mademoiselle, I had to remove your wet clothes so you wouldn't fall ill." He had a strange expression on his face.

It was just then that I realized he talked in a very strange way. I mean who uses the word 'ill' nowadays? Was he the one who saved me?

"You must be confused mademoiselle but you got trapped in one of ….. one of my traps and when I helped you out of the lake you leg broke."

How did this sound so familiar? Did I know him maybe?

"Who are you? And why does my throat hurts? I asked him. My throat was BURNING so I stopped talking.

That same expression that crossed his face earlier was on his face but was then replace by…..anger? I didn't know.

"You were screaming a lot when you were unconscious." He said plainly. calm.

Why was I screaming? Everything was so messed up and I didn't know what to think.

"And for your other question mademoiselle."He began but he had a pained expression.

"I am Erik."

* * *

**I hope You liked Chapter 2. Please let me know if you find any mistakes!**

**Your obedient servant**

**-E-**


	3. That damn leg

**Hey everyone!**

**I am sorry if anything was a little confusing in the last chapter and I hope this one is better. So if you have any questions please ask!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As he said his name he slowly turned his head so I could see his whole face and there it was. His ghostly white mask, covering the left side of his face. I couldn't believe it. It was THE Erik. The amazing talented illusionist and architect. A musician and composer. A genius. I looked into his beautiful gray-green eyes and saw all the sadness in the world. I also saw pure hatred that was in his eyes. It saddened me greatly and I had to fight hard to hold back my tears. Yes I felt sorry for him because all that he wanted was someone to love and someone that will love him back.

I could only look at him and he looked at me. He was probably waiting for me to make a rude comment about his mask but it never came. I let my eyes wander across the rest of his body for a few seconds and I saw that he wasn't the Erik in Leroux or Kay's book. He was tall though, but he was also VERY muscular. I could see his muscles through the clothes he was wearing and I made a note not to cross him because he just just literally break me in two. He had broad shoulders and hands with long fingers. I could see he had a pale skin, probably from not going in the sun regularly. I then wondered if he even knew what sunlight felt like.

My quick 'examination' didn't go unnoticed by Erik though. When I met his again he seemed very amused and for a split second I thought he was examining me! For a moment his eyes were soft and I almost saw a smile! Almost. But this moment was over when he began to speak and his eyes turned to stone again.

"Now mademoiselle, I believe it is my turn to ask you questions." I nodded slowly because I couldn't find anything to say.

He seemed to understand but continued to speak. "I wish to know who you are and how on earth did you come to find a way into my home." He commanded rather than asked.

Trying to sit up again and hissing in pain, Erik shot me a dangerous glare and I stayed in my current position. Sheesh, he really is a Mr. Grumpy. "Rose, I'm Rose." Was all I managed to say thanks to my sore throat. I clutched at it like it was going to make it better. Erik saw and he left the room without a word. A few minutes later he returned with something in his hands and came to stand next to the bed again.

"Drink this, it would help with your throat." He said while he handed the cup to me.

I took a small sip and realized it was tea. It tasted very good and I continued to drink the warm drink while I watched Erik walk to the other side of the room to put some wood in the fireplace. How did I miss that? As he lit the wood the room instantly became warmer and I realized I was shivering slightly.

Erik sat down on a chair near the wall opposite to me and gazed into the flames of the fire. I looked into my cup of tea and felt better from drinking it. Wow, what did he put in this stuff, I thought. When I looked up he was staring at me. Oh great, I probably looked like a train wreck. I suddenly remember I was nude and I pulled the blanked up higher until it reached my chin. Strangely I haven't thought of what was happening to me now and then everything hit me like lightning.

If he is Erik then that means I'm in Paris and traveled back in time. How the HELL did that happen? Oh no, what was I going to do? I couldn't tell him because he would probably take me to a mental asylum. I shuddered at the thought. I felt tears in my eyes and struggled to keep them back. It was when I remember my breakup with Scott that I felt my cheeks were warm and wet. How did my life end up like this. I was happy one moment and the next I ended up in Erik's lair with a broken leg. I looked up again and Erik was at the foot of my bed and he looked a little uncomfortable. He probably never had company in his house before and he obviously didn't know what to say.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" he asked but it felt like he didn't really care.

"No no, I'm fine. It's nothing." I said when I calmed down a little.

Erik looked irritated but his voice was calm. "If it were nothing, then you wouldn't be crying." He said and I looked in his eyes. They were soft like before but still had a coldness not far from them. Did Erik actually..Care? No you idiot! He is probably in love with Christine already. Wait, did he meet Christine already?

"Do you know a girl here named Christine Daae? Well not here but in the opera house?" the words came out before I could stop them. Erik seemed completely surprised with my question. He was probably expecting me to ask him about his mask or were I was. I was going to ask him but not there.

"I know she is a ballet rat…..dancer." came his response. I giggled at him. He was actually trying to be polite, well I think. He looked at me with an amused expression. Finally! Some emotion there!

"Do you find me amusing?" he arched his only visible eyebrow. I smiled, a real smile.

"Of course not _**monsieur**_." I giggled at my fake Parisian accent. "You just talk funny_**.'**_

" I speak normally mademoiselle, it is you who use strange words and I must say, your Parisian accent is good." He said with a ghost of a smile. He actually looked interested.

I smiled at him again. I was really tired of lying down so I tried to sit up but this time I succeeded without any pain. Thank goodness. As I sat up the Blanket fell slightly and exposed my bare shoulders. Erik looked away. Well I guess fun Erik is gone then.

I cleared my throat while I lifted the blanket up where it belong.

"Would you please find me a dress or two? I don't know what you did with my clothes but I shouldn't walk around naked should I?" I could see Erik stiffened. Ok he didn't take this as a joke.

"No you certainly must not. And don't even think of walking with that leg. I already willed the dresser with a few dresses and everything you would need."He walked to the dresser and opened it. He took out a very beautiful blue dress and put it on my bed.

"As I said I don't want you walking around on your leg otherwise it would take longer to heal. I will be back to bring you your supper. If you are in need of my assistance, just call for me." He walked to the door and out of my room before I could thank him.

I sighed and looked at the beautiful dress, wondering how the hell I was going to put this thing on.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review:D and tell me if you find any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Erik's temper and good tea

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favouriting and following!**

**I think now that I have a few chapters posted i will be posting only on Saturdays.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Finally!" I said aloud to myself as I leaned back on the bed. Getting that dress on was a pretty difficult task. Tired after the struggle with my dress I leaned back on the bed, thinking about my situation. "I'm in big trouble." I said to myself. "I'm with the Opera Ghost. I traveled back in time." I repeated these words, sounding like a mental patient. I don't have a problem with Erik, but he was still a total stranger, he was a madman in most people's eyes and a ghost to the people who loved and worked at the opera house, which I knew we were underneath right now. I looked at my broken leg. During the time that I was unconscious, Erik took the time to wrap my leg in bandages so it wouldn't move and I realized I didn't feel any pain anymore. Erik must have put something in the tea I drank earlier to ease the pain. Thank goodness.

I thought about him for a while. He really was handsome, but I would rather not know what was behind his mask. He basically had the body of a bodybuilder and it scared me a little. He was probably very strong and I wouldn't want his hands or his lasso around my neck. I knew he had a short temper and he seemed terrible in the books when he was angry so I wouldn't want to see what he was really like. Although I don't have a problem with him or his mask he was still a complete stranger and I would have to get to know him.

I sat up, thankfully without any pain or problems and ran my fingers through my hair. It was wild and full of knots. Oh dear, how was I going to fix my hair? I looked around and saw a small mirror and a brush on my bedside table. "YES!" I yelled loudly and covering my mouth with my hand, remembering I wasn't alone. I reached over and took the two objects. I placed the mirror on my lap and brushed my hair. About five minutes later I was done and I looked in the mirror. My dark brown, wavy, hair hung artfully around my shoulders. At least they obeyed today. I looked in the mirror a while, not seeing anything special though. I had a heart shaped face with a small nose and I had slightly tanned skin. I had bright blue eyes that looked almost navy and they were completed with dark eyelashes and well arched eyebrows. I had plain lips but they were always a red-ish color, almost like a rose. I put the brush and the mirror beside me on the bed and I looked down at mu body. I usually had a slim waist and beautiful curves and I was about average height but I lost a little weight so I couldn't see my figure that well. I sighed. Scott used to tell me I was like an Angel. I didn't believe a thing he said although a lot of guys complimented me but I just laughed and shoed them away.

I looked around in the room wondering what I was going to do since I can't explore my current 'home'. I was feeling rather sleepy although I had been sleeping for two weeks! But I guess it's the tea Erik gave me. I settled down again and in minutes I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept but I woke up to music. I imagined what it would sound like when I read but this was amazing. It was slow and sad like the song I heard before I blacked out but it sounded a little different. I wished I could walk closer to the music but I knew Erik would kill me. It then stopped and it repeated itself again. I listened to it for a while and it faded away. Just when it stopped I started to feel the pain in my leg spreading and getting stronger. It felt terrible. I din't think I ever felt pain like this!

Like my knight in shining armor Erik knocked and I gave a cry of joy followed by a cry of pain. Like he knew Erik stepped in with a large tray with numerous things on top. I really hoped he had some pain killers.

By now I was sitting upright and that got me an angry glare from Erik.

"I thought I told you not to move mademoiselle." He said with a frown. When he put the tray on a table near the bed he looked me up and down and I blushed and looked away. Ok not a problem, I did the same with him.

"How am I supposed to keep still when I had to dress and brush my hair?" I looked at him, pain written all over my face but I managed to smile at him. He shook his head as if he was shacking away a nasty thought.

"Mademoiselle, I believe you must be in a lot of pain, my tea must have worn off." He turned around to get something of the tray.

"Well you don't say _**monsieur **_.What was your first guess?" I replied sarcastically. "And please call me Rose."

"Well, Rose, sarcasm is not going to get you anywhere." He turned around and raised his visible eyebrow at me. "And my first guess was your expression on you face and that you were clutching you leg." He pointed at my hand on my leg.

I just looked at him.

"Well played Erik." I began is a sweet voice. "But could you please just hurry up and fix this damn thing!"I raised my voice at him, I don't think that was the best idea.

He looked at me and said sternly. "Rose…do NOT raise you voice at me. You may not know me but trust me when I say I can be a very dangerous man." He finished and turned around again and came towards me with another cup of tea and bandages.

I nodded slowly and took the tea. Like last time it was delicious. And I watched as he applied new bandages to my leg. I winced now and then but he was surprisingly gentle. When I finished my tea he handed me a bowl with hot soup and it tasted amazing. While I ate he asked me a few questions.

"I would like to ask you a few questions but I would have to ask you to not burst into tears again." He said with his visible brow raised. I could only nod because I was enjoying my soup.

I looked at me for a while and then asked. "Where are you from?" he kept his blank expression at all times.

I swallowed my last bit of soup and set the bowl down next to me. I couldn't tell him everything but would tell him what I could.

"Well, I come from America but I don't know how I got here." I said with a simple shrug.

He just looked at me, still no expression on his face but when he spoke I could hear all his irritation. "How do you not know how you got yourself in Paris?"

"I really don't know, I don't know anything, I don't know how I got here and I don't know how I ended up with you." Well it was almost true but he didn't look convinced.

"Why do I believe that you are not telling the truth? He asked. "I promise you I am telling you the truth. I promise." I told him and he dropped the subject.

"Where are you staying?" came his question. Oh dear. "Well, I don't have a place to stay."

He stared at me and that's when the trouble started. He looked angry. " How do you not have a place to stay? Do you expect me to let you stay here?" he ran his hand through his hair."This place is not fit for someone like you. And I don't do well with company!"

I just looked at him, deciding its best not to say anything. He began to pace around in the room and muttering things I could not hear. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"You could stay here until you find another suitable home."

I looked at him, completely shocked. I didn't expect him to let me stay.

"Thank y-….."

"It is already late and I advise you to get some rest. I would be back tomorrow morning." He said but he looked angry. He then stormed out of the room and shut the door. I could hear a few things being shoved around and then it was quiet. This could have gone a lot better.

I just leaned back in bed and closed my eyes, Erik did have a bad temper. I tried to zone out and in minutes I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up and opened my eyes. The tray of the previous evening was gone along with the bowl and tea cup. There was a thick blanket over me and the fire was still going. I turned my head to see a large plate with all different kinds of fruits, already cut in pieces. I sat up straight and found a rose on my lap, not a red one but a white one. I picked it up and smiled. Maybe Erik wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading, I really hope you liked it. I would be more than happy if you gave me a few ideas that I can add to the story. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: NOT the best idea

**Ok so this is the last chapter this week! **

**This chapter is a little short but it needed to be done, I promise they will get longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A few days have passed and I became sick of this bed. I was curious and I wanted to know what Erik's lair looked like, but every time I asked Erik of I could stand up he shook his head and he would walk out of the door. He brought me a few books which I devoured in a short time. The books he had were very interesting and when I began a new one I couldn't wait to finish it. I usually read the last page of the book because of the curious person I am and Erik saw what I was doing and he stared at me with a quizzical expression.

"How would you waste a good story by reading the last page?"he seems very puzzled.

I could only giggle at him. "I don't waste the story, I just love the endings. They are never expected and they are awesome." For a second I regretted saying _**awesome.**_

"The words you use are rather difficult to understand." He said it with a frown.

**Oh how was I going to explain this to him?** "Well where I come from we use different words. Like awesome means it is _**fantastic **_or _**amazing.**_" He nodded but he still had his frown on his face. He then suddenly said. "Although I do not agree with you."

It was my turn to frown."With what?" He looked at me and sighed.

"The endings. They are not always _**amazing**_ as you say. Some are rather sad or disappointing." He looked sad but it was quickly replaced by his usual blank expression. I shrugged and continued to read.

But _**now**_ there wasn't any books to read and no Erik to keep me company, not that he ever did but at least there was another presence in the room. I sighed and sat up. **Erik can say what what he want but I'm not going to sit around and die.** I swung my healthy leg over the edge of the bed and put it on the floor. It was rather cold but I didn't mind. With a little more work I got my other leg over the edge and gently stepped on the floor. I slowly tried to stand up while I still held on to the bed. I was careful not to put too much pressure on the broken leg but I could lightly step on it. **Wow, it healed rather quickly.**I walked around the room slowly and carefully. I had a slight limp but I was too delighted to care. I walked over to a chair that was placed close to the fireplace. I sat down and smiled. **Finally, I'm out of that bed**. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair, the fire warming me up. I heard a door shut somewhere and my eyes shot open, I jumped up and hopped over to my bed. One I was seated the door opened. Erik immediately looked at my legs that were still over the edge of the bed. He looked at me with his visible brow raised.

"Something tells me you have been up to no good. Have you been walking?" He said with a hint of humor but he did look a little angry. I smiled sweetly at him."Of course not Erik, why would I want to walk when you strictly told me not to?"

He looked at me and said. "Rose, don't lie to me." I looked at him nervously."I'm not lying, I really didn't walk." **Well I hopped ,**I thought to myself."But while were on this subject, can't you please consider it? Please Erik, I have been here for days and I have nothing to do, PLEASE!"

"No." was his only reply. He set a cup of the tea that I love on my bedside table and left.

I sighed and fell on my back. " How am I suppose to live like this any longer?" I lifted my head to look at my tea that was like my drug now. "Well you could probably help." I drank my tea and in minutes I was asleep.

The next day I was really irritated and decided I was going to be very brave. I got dressed in the dress I found on my bed like all the other Erik got for me and I stood again. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door, with the limp still there. I turned the ice cold, gold, doorknob and before I knew it the door was shut behind me. I stood in some sort of hall and I saw three doors, one to my left and two to my right. On the floor was a long red and golden Persian rug and lamps were decorated on the walls. I walked further, not daring to open the doors and I came across a living area. It was a large room that hat a huge fireplace in the middle of the farthest wall and in the middle of the room were four old fashioned, black sofas and a coffee table in the middle, made of dark wood. The table and sofas were all on a large, dark rug. There were two doors on either side of the room and I wondered were Erik's room was. I went to sit on the sofa near the fireplace and saw a book near a small table. I picked it up and saw the name: _Time traveling. _Strange, why would Erik read this? Did he know how I got here? I started to read for a while and fell asleep. I was later awoken by a crash. My eyes shot open and I dropped the book that was still in my hands. I looked over to where a broken vase was and standing next to it was a very angry Erik. He glared at me and his eyes looked black.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WALK ROSE!" he was walking towards me and I jumped up and nearly fell to the floor. "YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND PROPERLY!" I walked backward, trembling, and all the color was gone from my face. He walked after me, still yelling. "YOU COME IN HERE UNINVITED, I CARED FOR YOU AND THEN YOU DISOBEYED ME!" Finally finding my voice I spoke softly to him.

"Erik, you don't have to shout, I can hear you perfectly." I looked him in the eye.

He laughed a sick laugh. "IF you could hear me then you would be in bed!" he did speak a little softer but he still shouted. Feeling very small I still tried to speak to him. "Yes but Erik, I walked from my room and I was fine." Before I did anything else he grabbed me by my arms and threw me over his shoulder. I gave a yell. "Erik put me DOWN!"

He said nothing and kept walking. He threw open my door and walked over to my bed. "Erik put me down!" I yelled at him, punching him on his shoulder but he didn't show any signs of pain. "With pleasure." He said with a growl. He put be down roughly. I tried to jump up or move away from hum but he held by arm with extreme force and looked me in the eye. "If you disobey me again, you will regret it." He warned me. He stormed out of the room and slammed my door shut. I heard a click and footsteps. A few moments later I heard a few crashes and I door shut with a loud bang.

I was still trying to calm my racing heart and even my breathing. I sat up straight.

**This is Erik. This is what he's like when he's mad, why did you forget that Rose?**

* * *

**I really hope you liked it and I apologize for all mistakes! I would be more than happy for a review or two or three :) **


	6. Chapter 6: A cane and a new muse

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for updating late but i was a little busy so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**and thank you very much for all you reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It has been days, weeks maybe. I haven't seen Erik ever since _**that**_ day. I'm not complaining, I don't think I want to see him any time soon. Don't get me wrong, I still like the Phantom but he is scary and I will try to avoid him in the future. Although I don't want to see him I still wanted to see him too because I was eager to know when I could get out of here, this room was pretty depressing.

Erik would still bring me breakfast in the morning but he would put my food down on the table in my room before I was awake and when I drank the tea he gave me daily I would fall asleep in minutes and when I would wake up he already brought me dinner. I couldn't go on like this. I was completely alone and I lost my appetite. I became thinner and thinner everyday and I mostly just drank my tea which made me sleep most of the day. I only read when I was awake but it only bored me more and more. I soon lost interest in the books and I would stare into the fire that was always burning. I also thought about everything and other times nothing. I would think about the good times I had with my friends, knowing I might not see any of them again. And then I thought about Erik. He messed everything up and then I would become angry at him. I knew I would have to build a _**very**_ good relationship with him before I could even call him an acquaintance and I knew he thought the same.

I sat on the chair near the fire and stared into the dancing flames when I heard the door being unlocked. I felt Erik's eyes on me but I didn't even look up at him. I have been walking a bit and my leg was almost completely healed but I still had a limp and wondered if it would go away. I knew Erik knew and I heard him give a tired sigh.

"Why are you not eating?" I heard him say in a very tired voice and wondered when was the last time that he slept. I just shook my head, too tired to say anything although I slept most of my time. I gazed further into the fire leaning forward towards the warmth of the flames and then I felt giant arms around me and I was lifted up. I closed my eyes as I felt a headache coming on. Erik gently put me down on the bed and I opened my eyes slightly. I saw Erik leaving the room and returning with a cup in his hands. He lifted the cup to my mouth and I protested but Erik shot me a glare and I swallowed the bitter liquid. I stared up at him and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" he asked as if watching a lamb being slaughtered. He stood and picked up a thick blanket and put it over me. "Rest and I will be back in the morning with your breakfast which you will eat." He raised his visible eyebrow and I nodded slightly. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him but I didn't hear him lock it. I closed my eyes again and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When I woke up I actually felt refreshed but I still had a horrible headache. I slowly sat up in bed and heard the door open. I looked up and there was Erik holding a tray with a bowl and a cup. He walked over to my bed and set the tray on my bedside table. I looked at the tray and smiled. Erik made me a fruit salad and a glass of orange juice.

"Erik this looked delicious but I am not that hungry." I looked up at him and he crossed his huge arms over his chest. "Listen, I took care of you for almost two months and I am not going to watch you give up on live for no apparent reason." He said angrily.

I looked at him in shock, two months? Time really did fly by. "OK Erik I'll eat if you agree that I can walk and maybe get out of here?" "Yes I do believe it is time." His reply was short and I stared at him a while and he pointed at my salad. I picked up the bowl and tasted the salad. It was delicious! I quickly devoured everything, realizing how hungry I actually was. When I was done I put the bowl down and stood. Erik motioned me to walk forward and I took a few steps and turned towards him. He looked at me for a moment and walked out of the room but returned moments later with a long object in his hands. He handed it to me and I saw it was a cane. It was made of a light wood and it had flowers crafted all around and at the top was a wooden rose. I looked at him. "This is really beautiful Erik, thank you very much." I smiled a real smile.

He looked quizzically at me. "It is a cane. There is nothing special about it." I knew he was satisfied with the cane, I knew he made it himself. He walked to the door again but gestured me to follow. With my cane I walked slowly after him and soon we were in the hallway. I noticed that there were far more doors then I saw before. Erik walked on and pointed to the first door. "The library." I smiled at the door. I followed him further down the hallway and he stopped at the second door. "The study." I nodded and followed him to the third door. He stood a while. "My room. Stay away if you want to leave here alive." He looked at me with a dead serious look. I quickly nodded and looked away. So his room was close to mine, I thought it would be more isolated. Then we continued past the main washing room and we stopped at the last door. "The music room." He had a peaceful look for once. I couldn't wait to get in there but I went with him onto the living area. I then noticed he backed away from me a few steps. I frowned put pushed the thought away. He pointed at another door. "The kitchen. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen and in the library. I advise you not to go in my room or the music room and we will get along well." I nodded and he walked off into his study.

I looked around in the room and noticed that the time travel book was gone. He must have finished it, but why did he have it? I shrugged it off and walked into his kitchen. It wasn't really big but it was cozy. It had a round table in the middle and a line of cupboards on the walls. It had a washing area and a fire place. Everything was spotless. I wondered if Erik ever ate much. I walked out and continued to the library. When I opened the door the sight before me took my breath away. It was a fairly large room and every inch of every wall was covered with books. Only on the far side was a fireplace large enough for me to stand in. I walked around in the room and took it all in. Like most of the floors, there was a large Persian rug made out of beautiful colors. There wasn't many other decorations except for a few vases with interesting writing and pictures on. I browsed through the books, looking for something interesting. I was looking under T and found the book I was looking for. Timetreveling. It wasn't the same book that I saw in the living area but I took the book and walked over to the massive black sofa near the fire and sat down.

After a few hours of reading I threw the book down in anger, "How difficult can this be?!" I yelled at myself. I have read the whole book and nothing helped me. "I do not appreciate you throwing my books around." Came a deep voice from the door. It was Erik, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look angry, he looked amused. I sighed, frustrated I walked over towards the book that laid on the floor and picked it up. "Why would someone write this useless crap in a book." He looked at me, he seemed to be struggling with something. "Mademoiselle, I still struggle to understand your use of words."

I looked at him a while longer and laughed. I laughed out of my stomach and leaned against the sofa. A few minutes later I was breathing normally. "I'm sorry Erik, I didn't mean to laugh. Don't worry about it you would think me inappropriate." he grinned. "No I think you were inappropriate when you threw my book on the floor." I looked at said book and returned it to the bookshelf. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I was…looking for something." "What would you be looking for in a time traveling book?" I looked him at anything but him. "Well , nothing really, I just wanted to know more about it." I smiled sweetly at him. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "You are very stubborn." I nodded and smiled again. He returned back into the hall and I heard a door close. I sighed and walked to another bookshelf, this time under M. I chose a good book about music and walked into the living room.

Warming up my voice a little I sung a few random tunes and thought about a few songs I could sing. I then chose one of my favorite songs.

'_**Oh no, did I get too close?**_

_**Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?**_

_**All your insecurities**_

_**All your dirty laundry**_

_**Never made me blink one time.**_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**There is no fear now**_

_**Let go and just be free**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**Come just as you are to me**_

_**Don't need apologies**_

_**Know that you are worthy**_

_**I'll take your bad days with your good**_

_**Walk through the storm I would**_

_**I do it all because I love you, I love you**_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**There is no fear now**_

_**Let go and just be free**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**So open up your heart and just let it begin**_

_**Open your heart and let it begin**_

_**Open your heart and let it begin**_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**And there is no fear now**_

_**Let go and just be free**_

'_**Cause I will love you unconditionally**_

_**I will love you**_

_**I will love you unconditionally'**_

While I was singing I closed my eyes but when I opened them I saw a shocked Erik staring open mouthed at me and his eyes were wide. "I am going to give you voice lessons, starting tomorrow." And with that he rushed to his music room. I stared at him, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you find any mistakes or if I have to correct anything.**

**Song in this chapter : Katy Perry Unconditionally**

**PLEASE review ,I enjoy reading what you have to say! :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The music room

**Hey! I thank everyone who followed and for the lovely reviews! I am very glad that you like it and I promise it will get very interesting later on. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I stared after him. I was sure I was in shock because I stood like that for half an hour. I came back to earth and I noticed my heart was beating like a drum. Did Erik offer me voice lessons? Well, he didn't offer, more like demanded but he still wanted to give me lessons. This was wrong. He should give lessons to someone who has the skills, someone like Christine. I made an ugly face when I thought of her. Not, not Christine. But still, I can't even sing! I would usually sing a few short songs but I never actually _**sang**_. I don't know what Erik was thinking. I sighed and walked back to the library. I chose a book about fairytales, my favourite. I would normally read about witches, vampires and werewolves so this was just as good. I sat in front of the warm fire and read my book. I don't know what the time was but I was sure it was getting pretty late and my eyes closed on their own. The last thing I saw was a half white mask looming over me and I felt something heavy over my body.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When I woke the fire was still burning, but not as brightly as before. I looked around and saw I was still in the library and I had a very thick, red blanket covering my body and half of the sofa. I sat up and my hand went through my hair and I knew I looked like a homeless person. I stood up, placing the book I was reading on the small table and I went to the kitchen. When I entered I saw that Erik was already up and busy slicing fruits. I stood in the doorway, leaning on one of the walls and still sleepily, looking at Erik. "Goodmorning." I heard Erik put the knife down and walking towards me but then stopped. I opened my closed eyes and saw Erik was looking at my hair and was desperately trying to hide his grin. "Loose the gin Erik, I don't wake up looking like a princess." I said in a sleepy voice. "I don't know why you still want to sleep. You have been doing just that for a few hours." I heard him say in an amused voice. Ok so he is in a happy mood today, good.

I stared at him and smiled. "You know Erik some people like their sleep." I said, walking towards the small table in the kitchen. I sat down and Erik handed me the sliced fruits and a spoon. "Well mademoiselle, I do not favour sleep one bit." I looked up from my fruits. I knew why but I had to ask. "Why not?" he looked sad and I was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer and I didn't want to put him in a foul mood. "I am sorry. It's none of my business. I m way too curious." He looked me straight in my eyes and I am certain I saw a spark light up in his eyes. When he stared at me for a while I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll fix my hair later." He frowned but looked away. "It's your eyes." I looked at him quizzically. "Excuse me?" he looked at me again but then turned around and started to clean up. "Your eyes are beautiful. I have never seen such a color before." I blushed a deep red and smiled. "Well thank you." I wanted to tell him his eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen but decided against it. He looked up and I swear he smiled but I wasn't sure. I turned back to my fruits and devoured them.

When I was done I thanked Erik and I stood up. I walked down the hall and noticed the music room was open. I looked back and I didn't see Erik so I entered. This was the most beautiful room in this house. It had statues made of marble and the softest carpets made of beautiful colors. At one end of the room there were three steps connected to a platform which supported a beautiful pipe organ made of rich dark wood and it had pearl white ivory keys. On one wall there were all the instruments I could think of and there were even a few I have never seen before. There was a huge black chair that looked more like a throne, fit for a king, that stood in front of the organ. I walked over to said object and felt the black leather and gold edges. I then turned toward the organ and ran my hands over the keys. I didn't dare sit on Erik's throne chair, but I started a beautiful tune that I knew. I then started another and another and soon I was playing Phantom of the opera. When I realized this I quickly changed to something else before Erik heard it. It went on for hours but only when I ran out of sings to play I stopped and turned around. I froze when I saw Erik, staring at me.

"Erik I am so so so sorry. I didn't mean to come in here, I saw the door was open and I came in and when I saw the organ I just had to play something and I started to play everything I knew and I knew I shouldn't but I did but look on the bright side I didn't sit in your throne. Erik please don't be mad at me." I knew I was rambling all sorts of things but I was afraid that he would be angry at me. He chuckled at me and I frowned. "Throne? Why would I have a throne?" I stared blankly at him and blushed. " Well.. uhmm.. your black chair looks like a throne. I am really sorry." He chuckled again and I frowned deeply. "You're not angry at me?" " No Rose. I am not angry at you. You play very good and I never thought anyone would think I have a throne." I smiled shyly at him and shrugged. He then returned his normal blank expression. "Although I heard you play something that caught my attention. Play it again." I swallowed. Should I play him his own song? Well I gave it a shot and nodded. I walked towards the organ and played the song he wanted. When I was done I looked at Erik who was standing behind me and looked amazed. "Beautiful." Was all that he said while looking at me. I smiled and stood." Yes that is my favorite." He nodded, he looked like he was thinking about something and the snapped his head up. "Rose, I believe we have a lesson to begin, yes?" I smiled and nodded. He gestured for me to stand near the organ while he was sitting in his throne. He started a beautiful tune that I didn't recognize. "This is the song that we will practice for now." He handed me a music sheet. It looked great and u couldn't wait to begin. "But first we have to begin with you posture and your breathing. It is all wrong." He said in a stern voice and I knew that this was going to be difficult.

* * *

**I apologize for the very short chapter, it was a little rushed and I am very sorry. But I hope you liked it and I ask that you review, it helps a lot and it is fun to read what you have to say about my story.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sirens and silly behaviour

**Hey, I'm updating a little sooner and i may not update in a while in the future. I want to thank everyone who followed and for the lovely reviews! i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"No, no ,no! That is all wrong!" Erik growled frustrated. He gave a sigh and ran his hands through his ink black hair. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I haven't even sung two lines the past hour and he stopped me at least ten times.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked him with my eyes narrowed and my hands on my hips. He shot me a dangerous glare and sighed again.

He stood and gathered his music sheets and piled them on a table near the organ. He straightened his clothes, ran his hand over his smooth hair and stood straight.

"Our lesson is over. I advise you to get plenty of rest and to practice regularly." He said in an unusually calm voice. He turned around and walked to the door with long strides. I tried to stop him but I forgot about my cane and I gave a loud shriek and fell. Within seconds Erik lifted me up and looked me over for any injuries.

"I gave you that cane for a reason." He said while gesturing to the cane near the organ.

"Yes. I know. But listen, I just wanted to know when I would be getting out of here?" I said, waving my arm around the room. He froze for an instant and turned again. Only when he was at the door did he answer me.

"When your leg is fully healed." And then he left.

I gave a tired sigh. I looked down at my leg. You better heal quickly. I took hold of my cane and made my way to my room to finally make my hair more "un-messy". When I entered, the fire was big and bright and my bed was neat and tidy. I walked over to my dresser and opened it. It held new dresses of different colors and a few night dresses and slippers. I picked a light grey dress with white patterns all over. I quickly got dressed and made my way over to the bed. I sat down and took hold of the brush and looking glass. I brushed my hair, which took a while, given its crazy state and later it hung artfully down my back.

When I was satisfied I put on a pair of white slippers and took off with my cane. I walked slowly down the hall, hearing only the soft ticks of the cane. I passed through the living area and stood before a door I never opened before. It was of the same wood that the rest of the doors were made of and it had a silver knob. I opened it slowly and a cold breeze entered the large room. I saw a lake and walked forward, closing the door behind me quietly. I walked further towards the vast glassy lake and stopped right at the edge. The water was pitch black and I couldn't see anything under the water. I looked further ahead and saw a small boat. Probably Erik's.

I suddenly heard a soft splash and spun around. I only saw a few ripples and heard the water splash gently at the edge of the shore. I saw something move in the water and heard another splash, but this time it was much closer. I then remembered Erik's siren! I tried to get away but I slipped and landed in the water. The siren grabbed my foot and dragged me further in the water and I was completely submerged under water. I couldn't see anything and struggled to get free from the thing but then I heard a beautiful tune. I stopped struggling and listened to the beautiful song.

I floated there for what seemed like hours and I didn't even felt the need for breath. I knew I had to do something to get away but I was hypnotized and I couldn't move. I heard a big splash and strong arms around my waist. This felt all too familiar. It was probably the siren that tried to drown me that night. The next thing I knew I was on the shore and Erik was hovering over me.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" I heard Erik say angrily. "Are you trying to die?"

I felt a horrible headache coming along and I groaned. Then total darkness overcame me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When I woke up it felt like I had a hangover. I noted to myself that I really have to stop fainting like that. I tried to sit up but noticed I didn't have any clothes on, again.

"Oh come on! Really?" I yelled at myself, hoping Erik would hear.

"It was not my fault that you tried to swim in the lake." I heard a voice coming from behind me and knew Erik was quite pissed at me.

"I wasn't swimming. YOUR siren tried to kill me!"

There was a long pause and I knew that wasn't the best thing to say.

"How did you know of that?" Erik said in a slightly shocked voice.

you liked it.

"Well….it was a guess." I lied.

"You, mademoiselle, are a very bad liar. It doesn't matter, what did you do near the lake?" his tone of voice immediately changed.

"Exploring." I said matter of factly. I tried to sit up again, managing to cover myself with a dark green blanket. I faced Erik and saw he only had on a white shirt and black trousers, of course with his boots. His hair was a little wet but he had his mask on is left side, leaving his rights side for me to study and like always, it held no emotion.

He shook his head and sighed. "You are a strange woman."

I raised my finely arched eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. "And you are a strange man."

He then left. "Wait! How am I suppose to get to my room?!" I called after him, seeing that I was in the living area, near the fire.

"I will be leaving. You can manage, I am sure." I heard his distant reply. Rolling my eyes, I slowly got up, making sure I covered myself up. I peeked out of the door, making sure Erik was gone and the dashed towards my room. When I was inside I shut the door quickly and smiled when I realized I didn't use my cane, but when I took a step forward I fell. "Oh just the adrenaline I guess." I laughed at myself and got up, hopping towards my bed, deciding not to put on a night dress.

I threw the other blanket over me and snuggled deeper into the soft mattress. I giggled at myself and soon I was asleep, not knowing that Erik was behind the door listening to my silly behavior and walking away, shaking his head and leaving the house silently.

* * *

**This was a very fun chapter to write and I hope you all review! :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting drunk is not good

** I am very sorry for not updating in a while, my laptop is broken :( but I think I will publish two more chapters this week and maybe one on a new story. I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, I hope I get more of them. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A few days have passed since the siren incident. My leg was almost completely healed but I still had troubles walking on it. My singing lessons continued with Erik and I can't say that I enjoyed them. I make the tiniest mistakes and it sets him off. At least my voice is getting better and I am happy about that. Erik also seems to look satisfied after each lesson but sometimes its hard to tell. Everything is hard around him. He doesn't talk much, he is always in a foul mood and sometimes he gets angry at me for no reason, he is a very difficult person and I don't always understand him.

I spend my days in the library, reading every book I can get my hands on and recently Erik started to join me. At first I didn't notice. I was just reading an interesting book about plants when I saw a shadow across the floor and when I looked up I watched as Erik took a seat in the corner of the room, open a book that was in another language and read as if I wasn't there. I smiled as he glanced at me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

At this very moment, I was seated in my usual spot next to the fire in the library and Erik was looking for an old book in the far side of the room. I heard him mutter a few curses and then give a sigh. "What are you looking for?" I asked as I closed my book and put it on the small table next to the sofa. He gave another sigh, "A book." I shook my head and tilted my head to one side. "Yes, what book?" He stopped his search and walked over towards the other side of the room where he browsed the book cases. "A very old book." I sighed in defeat. "OK, never mind, I give up." He turned his head towards me and raised his eyebrow. "Give up on what?" "Oh nothing." I smiled sweetly as he returned to his search. I watched him a while. He had very graceful movements and I wondered if he ever did ballet. I wanted to ask him something but I didn't know if it was the best time. "Erik.." I began and watched him closely but he wasn't showing signs of stopping his search. "I was wondering when I would be leaving here. I would still come for my lessons." As I said these words he stopped what he was doing and stood completely still. He slowly turned and straightened his back and put his hands behind his back. "I suppose it is time that you leave. I expect you to arrive here every night for your lessons and if you miss one lesson you will regret it." I nodded quickly, knowing he meant every word. "I will send word for a room for you and I expect you to be singing on stage in a few days." What?! I can't sing on stage, I have stage fright! What was Erik thinking? Maybe he should use Christine for this. Oh, he doesn't know she can sing! I took a deep breath. "Ok, Erik listen. I don't think I can perform on stage." He frowned. "Why ever not?" I swallowed and looked around the room for a quick escape. I saw the door a few feet away, I was safe. "Well…I..I have stage fright." Erik moved in front of the door. Damn. "You will overcome it soon." He nodded and opened the door. "We will leave tomorrow morning. I advise you to take everything you need with you." And then he was gone.

I sighed and sat back in my seat. What am I going to do? I don't even sing that well. I took my cane and slowly stood and walked towards my room. I entered the room and saw a suitcase on my bed and smiled. Erik was at least thoughtful. I made my way towards my dresser and chose two beautiful dresses. One was a dark blue and it was covered in black lace. Around the neck was black material that went low across my chest, showing a lot of my bosom. The other one was a bright red one and the sleeves and gloves were black. Around the waist were thousands of little diamonds and I wondered if they were real. Along with that I chose a few more plain dresses that were more plainly colored and I took a few corsets and stockings. I also chose a few pairs of slippers and accessories for my hair. It took me a while to pack everything but I was glad it all fit in the case.

When I was done I was very tired and just when I decided to go to bed, I heard a knock on the door. I walked towards the door and opened to reveal a well dressed Erik. I smiled at him and raised my eyebrow. "And where have you been?" "Out. Dinner is ready, you should eat." "I will be there shortly." He nodded his head and walked down the hall. I checked myself in the mirror and played with my hair until I was satisfied and walked towards the kitchen. The smell in the kitchen was wonderful. I could smell hundreds of different spices and foods mixed together. I saw Erik near the small table. He was holding a glass and was pouring in a deep red wine. I smiled and walked towards the table and sat down on a chair that Erik held out for me. In front of me was a plate that held juicy chicken, pasta and green beans. Dinner was very quiet, Erik didn't eat very much and although the food was delicious, I didn't eat much either. Time flew by quickly and it was almost ten in the evening. I finished my glass of wine that Erik filled for me and I asked him if I could have a second. He agreed and soon I was at my fourth glass. Erik only watched me as I finished my fifth and he didn't say anything. I was tipsy and soon I would be getting drunk if I didn't stop. I asked Erik for another glass and he looked at me with a wicked grin, that was the closest I have ever seen him smile. This continued until I finished more than half of the bottle!

When I finished my last glass I was very drunk and when I stood I almost fell over, even when I had the support of my cane. When I took another step I did fall but Erik was there to catch me. He lifted me up and carried me to my bed. "This will teach you not to make unwise decisions." I heard him say and I think I heard him mutter something about me angering him or something. He walked into my room and I saw the fire was burning bright in the fireplace and that my bed looked very pleasing. Erik put me down gently on the bed and threw a big blanket over me. I smiled up at him. "You know.. you're not as bad as I thought you would be. You're better than the Erik in the book!" I hoped he would think I said that because I was drunk and I hope there won't be questions in the morning, not when I would be having a hangover. I turned over, facing away from Erik and to the big fire. I heard Erik mutter something and leave the room. Before I dozed off I wondered if Erik let me get drunk on purpose or to let me feel bad for leaving.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think about Rose getting drunk and our weird Erik. The move to the opera house will take place in the next chapter! And I will begin a new story soon but I don't have everything sorted out yet. Please Review :)**


End file.
